


Better Than Stars

by WalpurgisNightMares



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalpurgisNightMares/pseuds/WalpurgisNightMares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's both you and Miles' first time and everyone seems to find it a bigger deal than you do. </p><p>High school au inspired by this: http://ragequitkat.tumblr.com/post/116891889809/can-you-do-something-with-miles-with-a-promposal<br/>(this is my first time ever writing smut ever wowee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Stars

You can't help but smirk when you open up the note passed to you in seventh period English. You recognize the writing, with it's spiked edges and crossed Zs. It read, "Wanna drive to the beach tonight? xo." It doesn't matter that you had no clue how he got this note to you, not being in your English class. That boy seemed able to pull of anything. As you wonder how you're supposed to answer him, you hear a light knock at the window next to your seat. You look over to see Miles standing there grinning and pointing to the note on your desk. You roll your eyes and write something down on the paper, which you then press to the window. Miles smiles even wider. What a dork. Like you'd say no to him.

 

"He did all that just to ask you out for a drive?" Barbara gawks as she grabs an apple from the lunch line. "Aaron wouldn't even do that for a marriage proposal." You laugh.

"You know Miles, he just likes to show off." You shrug, walking over to the lunch table where your other friends Michael, Lindsey, Kerry, Chris and Aaron are sitting.

"Hey y/n! Here you've got a hot date with the boyf." Michael jokes, casually laying his arm on Lindsey's shoulder.

"News travels fast." You say, sitting down in between Barbara and Chris. "What about you guys? Got any plans this weekend?"

"Well Michael's ditching me for a movie with Gavin, so Barb and I are gonna have a girls night." Lindsey says, with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"You know, COD, Halo, Pizza Hut cheesy bites, the works." Barb adds. "We were gonna invite you but frolicking on the beach with Miles sounds more exciting." You blush.

"Wait, the beach?" Chris asks, looking up from his worn out copy of The Return Of The King. 

"Yeah, he said he wants to drive out to Padre." You answer, taking a bit of your sandwich. Chris's eyes widen. 

"Y/n!!! Don't you remember what you said about the beach last week?" You look around at the rest of the table wondering if they are as confused as you.

"Um, no?" You say, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Oh my god. I remember." Lindsey says, dropping her burger. "It was on Saturday when we discussing like best places to get laid. You know, right after Michael told the Alamo story?" Chris nodded at her.

"Yeah, and you said the beach!" Aaron adds. You stare at him silence, unsure how to process what Chris had just said.

"Holy shit! Y/N's gonna get fucked tonight!" Michael shouts, earning him a glare from Lindsey. You bring your hands up to your face to hide your blush.

"That had not occurred to me at all, but it would explain the fanfare. Shit, do you think that's it?" You ask, turning towards Kerry. As Miles' best friend, surely he would know.

"Uh.." Kerry looked down at his meatloaf. "... How's the book, Chris?" He says, trying to change the conversation. Barb turns towards him pointedly.

"Oh you totally know something. Spill." She instructs. Everyone at the table looks at Kerry expectantly.

"Fuck ... it was supposed to be a surprise!" Kerry put his head in his hands.

"A surprise? Like, he was just gonna whip it out?" Michael asked. Lindsey gave him a light slap on the arm.

"That is SO romantic!" Barb squeals. "You have to come over so we can get you ready!" You smile, but feel slightly pale. You're sort of shocked.

"Do you think you'll be ok, Y/N? I mean, it is your first time ..." Lindsey asks, looking at you with concern. You snap out of your daze.

"Are you kidding? It's about time that boy got the nerve!" Michael laughs loudly at your remark as Barbara continues to make plans for your "look" tonight.

 

"Ow. Owww. OW! Goddamn it Barb, what are you doing to my hair?" You whine as Barb continues to pull on strands of your hair while you sit on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

"I'm trying to make you look cute!" Barb retorts, shoving another bobby pin into your scalp.

"I don't get why you're going to so much trouble." Lindsay mumbles from the bed where she's sorting clothes. "It's all gonna come lose anyway." You and Lindsey giggle. Barb frowns.

"Yeah well the same could be said for whatever outfit you're picking! He's just gonna rip it off her!" Lindsey responds by chucking a pair of lacy panties at Barb's head. She shrieks, causing both you and Lindsey to collapse in laughter.

"Whatever. Trust me, you're gonna want your hair up for it." Barb says as she brings a mirror up to your face. You have to admit, despite the searing pain, the braided bun barb has crafted did suit you well. You lightly brush the bangs away from your eyes to put on some eye shadow.

"Okay, she does look pretty fuckable with that 'do." Lindsey resigns, as she hands you a pile of clothes. "When you're done, try these." After finishing your eyes and adding a light purple lip gloss, you change into Lindsey's outfit. It's a black sleeveless button up shirt, one of your long cloth skirts, and some nude sandals. Underneath, Lindsey has selected a sheer black thong along with a black laced push up bra. You feel pretty good about the outfit, knowing Miles won't care much what you wear.

"Girl, you look so hot." Barb says, pulling you in for a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asks, placing her hands on your shoulders.

"Well, the thong might take some getting used to." You reach down to adjust a wedgie.

"No, dummy. Not the clothes. About tonight!" Lindsey says, appearing next to Barbara.

"Oh. I don't know. Ready, I guess?" You shrug.

"That's it?" Lindsey asks, frowning.

"I mean, it's not that big a deal. At this point we've done like everything but. How different could it be?" Lindsey just looks at Barb and smirks.

"It's _very_ different. You'll see." Barb says in her seductive voice. You just roll your eyes.

"Sure, sure. Well, I think I'm ready for whatever it is. What time is it?" Lindsey checks the time on her phone.

"It's 6:57." Miles said he'd arrive to pick you up at 7. You feel your stomach flutter slightly.

"Okay, group hug." Barb says as she and Lindsey squish you into a big embrace.

"It's the last time we'll see our little virgin!" Lindsey says tearfully.

"Jesus, I'm fucking a dude, not getting married. The only difference between me now and tomorrow is a penis will have been inside my vagina." You say sarcastically as you hug them back.

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds real exciting." You freeze, hearing the familiar voice in the doorway. "Barb's mom let me in. She said she barely hear the doorbell over all the 'squealing.'" You laugh, extracting yourself from the hug and walking over to Miles. He looks incredibly attractive in his dark blue jeans and flannel shirt, his brown hair a little spiked, with his aviators sitting atop his head. He leans down to give you a quick kiss on the cheek, and Barb and Lindsey fake swoon.

"Evening, ladies." Miles says to the two, bowing his head slightly.

"Nice to see you, Miles." Barb says, smiling. Lindsey walks forward with a mock stern look on her face.

"Now listen here, boy, you better treat our girl right. Be back by 11, and no funny business, caspice?" Miles laughs a little, wrapping his arm around your waste.

"Of course, Mr. Tuggey. I promise to treat your daughter with the utmost respect, and to engage in coitus as politely as possible." You and the two girls laugh as Miles turns to you. "Let's go, Y/n."

"Oh, alright. Later Barbs, later Linds!" You wave to them as you and Miles leave the room.

"Don't forget to tell us all the dirty details!" Barb calls after you, her laughter echoing down the stairs.

 

At this time of night, the beach is two hours away, so you and Miles have plenty of time alone on the highway. His hand rests on your thigh as he drives. "Have I mentioned how totally stunning you look yet? Because you totally do." He says, his eyes shifting to your before returning to the road. You smirk, looking over at his shining brown eyes. 

"Only ten times since we started driving." You remark, turning your attention to the sunset in front of you. By the time you get there, the stars will be out. "You don't have to try _that_ hard to get me out of my pants, you know."

"So you caught on to my secret plan, eh?" He laughs, sliding his hand to your knee.

"It was all Demaris, actually." You laugh. He shakes his head.

"Damn that Chris." He turns his head to you. "So I take it, you're cool with this then? With having sex?" You chuckle a little.

"Of course, Miles. How long have you been planning this thing anyway?" You ask, bringing your hand up to rub his arm slightly.

"Well, I had the idea to do something big for a while now. Kerry was helping me with planning and stuff. But nothing was really final until you mentioned the beach and I knew it would be perfect." You can't help but grin at how incredibly sweet your boyfriend is.

"Guess I'll have to thank Kerry then."

 

By the time you pull up to the beach, the sky is pitch black. You shiver a little as Miles turns off the car. Did Miles know it would be so cold? 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Miles turn to you, holding out two flashlights. You would love to walk along the dark waves, but you're still worried about the temperature. 

"Miles, it's a little cold ..." You say. Miles just smirks and pulls a sweatshirt out of nowhere. You laugh and pull the sweatshirt over your head, taking in the scent of him.

"Let's go!" Miles says, grabbing you hand and pulling you out of the car. You two walk along the deserted beach for a while, gazing at the stars and dipping your toes in the freezing water. You marvel at the sight of the moon reflected over the choppy waves. 

"It's so beautiful." You say, pulling Miles closer.

"So are you." He says, turning to face you. 

"Ugh, you're such a cliche." You laugh as he leans his face towards yours.

"But I'm your cliche." He rests his forehead against yours.

"That you are." You say before Miles finally connects his lips with yours. You feel Miles' stubble lightly scratch against your cheeks as he brings his hands up to cup your face. You slide your hands through his soft dark hair as he bites your lip. You gasp, allowing his tongue to slide into your mouth. As he tastes you, you can't help but moan. He smiles in response, and you gently press your tongue against his. His hands gravitate down to your lower half, and he squeezes your ass. You can't help but grind into him, eliciting a deep groan as your tongues dance around each other. Eventually you both pull away, gasping for air, feeling hot despite the October chill.

"We should ... go back to the car." Miles says, catching his breath.

"Yeah," You feel adrenaline pumping through your body. "Race you there!" You take off, hearing Miles shout as scrambles to catch up. When he finally meets you at the car, he wraps his arms around you again to pull off your sweatshirt. 

"Cover you eyes!" He instructs before turning towards the car. You reluctantly do so. You can hear him fumbling around, plugging something in, before he pulls your hands off your eyes and takes them in his. "And now for the big reveal!" He announces before pulling open the trunk. Inside is a wide space covered in pillows and blankets. There are some fairy lights strung across the ceiling, and you can see the stars though the sunlight.

"Miles," You turn towards him. "It's perfect." You release his hands and climb into the truck, laying down seductively. "Now get your cute ass in here right now."

"Yes, ma'am" Miles does as instructed, closing the trunk behind him and unbuttoning his shirt. You help him with his jeans and brush your hands along his chest before he turns attention to you. He pins you down on the floor, unbuttoning your blouse while placing little kisses along your jaw. After pulling it off, he takes a second to admire you in your bra. "God, you're so hot." You lean up to press your lips against his, but before you can he ducks his head back down, using his teeth and hands to pull off your skirt. He pauses again. 

"Miles." You whine slightly, craving his fingers against your skin. 

"Is this new?" He asks, starting down at your thong. You blush slightly.

"I borrowed it from Lindsey." He give you a once over and smirks.

"I love a girl who comes prepared." He leans down to kiss you again, his fingers ever so lightly brushing your crotch. You moan softly, and he moves his mouth down to suck on your neck. You feel his thumb slide under your thong and start to massage you clit. You subconsciously bring your hand up to tease your nipple being replaced by Miles' mouth. He sucks your breast with a ferocity you've never felt before, and you moan out his name. You can feel him getting hard against you but he make no effort to move from his position. You can hardly handle the sensation before you're practically begging him to finger you. Upon hearing your words, he pulls himself away from you completely. 

"Miles!" You almost yell. He gets a devilish glint in his eye. 

"I was thinking ..." He says, his voice a seductive whisper. "I could finger you ..."

"Please." You say, feeling a heavy throbbing sensation between your legs.

"Or ... I could try something new." You glance at Miles confusedly before he's on top of you again, pulling off your underwear and lightly kissing your thigh. 

"Okay, I could go for this." You say as his lips move up your legs until you can feel his breath against your clit. He waits a few almost unbearable seconds before swiping his tongue across your slit. You shudder at the sudden contact. He start to suck and lick at your clit, and his other hand reaches up to grab yours. You squeeze it tight as each movement of Miles' tongue causes another moan to escape you. You can't believe you too haven't done this before. You feel a whole new wave of sensations as Miles gently slides a finger into you, pumping in and out at a steady pace. He removes his mouth from you just long enough to say "You taste so. Fucking. Good." You can barely keep yourself together at this point. Your breath begins to shorten as you feel his fingers pumping and his tongue making holy circles against your skin. You barely give him warning before you unravel completely, screaming his name. He brings his mouth up to yours and kisses you as you ride out your orgasm. When you're done, he removes his fingers and sucks on them.

"Miles," You breath, "I've never felt this good before." You sit up and lean against a pillow. Miles brushes your bangs off your sweat coated forehead. 

"Y/N ..." He says, his brown eyes staring into yours.

"Yes?"

"I love you." A grin spreads across your face.

"I love you too, Miles." He smiles so big and you realize it's time. "Do you have a condom?" You ask. Miles nods and pulls a piece of foil out of his discarded jeans. You take it from him and open it with your teeth, before gently rolling it up his cock. He breaths in sharply. "Hmmm," You say, gently stroking him in your hands. "You're pretty hard, babe." Miles groans a little at your touch. "But you could be harder." You gently push Miles down and begin to take him in your mouth. You're not used to doing this with a condom on and the sensation is totally different for you, but the gasps coming from Miles help to reassure you. You move your head up and down on his cock, using your hands to massage his balls. Miles is pretty big, and you've never really tried to deep throat him before, but suddenly you just can't get enough of him in your mouth. 

"F-fuck, Y/N." Miles gasps out as you take him all, and you can't help smiling, knowing how good you're making him feel. Once you're satisfied, you stop and bring your face up to his. The look on his face is one of pure ecstasy. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Miles asks, taking you in his arms and laying you down. He kisses you gently all around your face and neck. He tickles you slightly and you both start giggling before his face turn serious. "Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Yeah." You say, your heart pounding in your chest. You feel like you might explode from love and you need some way to show him. Miles nods and pulls put some lube from his pocket. He spreads it across himself and your opening, causing you to shudder at the cold feeling, before starting to ease himself into you. You feel a slight sting, but Miles is slow and gentle. He pushes himself in and out slowly a few times before you get used to the sensation, and the pain subsides. You nod to him, and he starts to pick up the pace. You scratch your nails across his back, urging him to go faster, and he does. Soon he's slamming himself into you and all you can hear is his panting and your heart beating and all you feel is him, touching every inch of your skin and filling you up. You stare into his eyes and everything just feels right. He crashes his lips into yours and you wrap your legs around him and suddenly he's hitting that perfect spot and you can't believe how amazing everything feels right now. You hear him whisper I love you against your lips and you try to say it back but all that comes out is a moan and you know you're so close. His voice is low and he's groaning your name and he keeps slamming into a spot that makes you see stars. You feel yourself releasing and it feels so damn good as you tighten around him. You come down from your high screaming his name. His thrusts have grown erratic and that's enough to send him over the edge as well. One last thrust and he comes before collapsing on top of you. You just lie there, breathing and feeling together. 

"Look at the stars." Miles whispers as he finally pulls himself out and disposes of the condom before lying down next to you. You glance up to see all the twinkling lights above. 

"I prefer to look at you." You say, leaning into his chest as he wraps his arms around you. 

"Who's cliche now?" Miles mutters, pressing a kiss into your forehead. He traces circles on your arm with his thumb.

"Miles, I was totally wrong." You say. 

"What do you mean?"

"This was so different than anything we've done before. Everything just felt ... more." Miles chuckled slightly, pulling a blanket over the two of you.

"I think it's just something about giving yourself completely to the other person. I mean not just like our bodies, but everything. All the love I have for you." You think about the exploding feeling you had, and how right everything felt. 

"I think you got it. I really really love you Miles." You say, planting your lips on his.

"I really really love you too." Miles says after pulling away. He holds you tighter, your foreheads pressed together and you close your eyes and drift off in his arms, listening to the crashing waves of the sea. 

 


End file.
